


The Dance

by RainbowSerenity



Series: Royal AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, F/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: The newly-discovered Princess of Eden, Lightning, takes a dance lesson from her personal bodyguard. It doesn't go nearly as badly as anticipated...





	The Dance

Lightning had never considered herself a woman of tradition. She figured this was mostly from spending most of her time trying to make ends meet for herself and her sister Serah - there was simply no time left for anything else.

Even though now she was ten times more busy as the newly soon-to-be-formally-crowned (and found) princess of the kingdom Eden, there was apparently _all_ the time in the world for ridiculous traditions.

“It goes back _five hundred years_ , girl,” Sazh explained in exasperation. “We’re not cuttin’ out this ball just because our new royal refuses to dance.”

“I’m not much of a dancer.” That wasn’t to say she didn’t have rhythm - Lightning knew her moves were effortless in battle. But for anything less useful than that?

Yeah, no.

“Then you’re gonna learn.”

“Sazh - ”

“And don’t you try getting outta this, either! Most of Eden’s princes and princesses have this ball when they turn eighteen! It’s tradition!”

“I was a little busy trying to keep a roof over mine and Serah’s heads when I was eighteen,” Lightning retorted, not without a touch of bitterness. “Can’t I just put in an appearance? Why do I have to dance?”

“Because! It’s - ”

“ - tradition,” she muttered. “Fine, whatever. Who am I dancing with?”

Sazh opened his mouth, but then immediately snapped it shut. This was probably the first time since they’d met that he didn’t have an immediate answer for one of her many questions. 

“I don’t know yet,” he finally replied, straightening out his coat with a ‘hmmmmph.’ “But we’ll get to that! You’ve gotta learn the moves, first!”

“Will you go away if I agree?”

“That’s the thing.” Sazh tapped his temple a few times. “I’m _never_ going away, so you’d best be getting used to me. They don’t call me the most loyal aide to the royal family for nothing.”

“I bet,” Lightning muttered, then heaved a sigh. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

“Not yet. First, you gotta get into something more suitable.”

“This isn’t?” On days when she didn’t leave the palace - or rather, her private wing of the palace - Lightning didn’t wear any of the (admittedly) gorgeous clothes provided in her wardrobe. Instead, she preferred lounging around in capris and an oversized shirt. Sazh had nearly had a coronary when he’d first caught sight of her like that…which mean she tried to wear them more often.

Like right now.

“Hell no.” He waved a hand in exasperation. “Get one of your maids to dress you in something more suitable. I’ll be in the ballroom.”

“The _ballroom_?” But Sazh was out the door before she could get a further explanation. 

Lightning heaved in annoyance and reluctantly called up Yeul, her preferred maid that seem to be everywhere to escort and help dress her. She was loathed to call the girl up at all, but it admittedly _was_ difficult to get into some of these outfits. Maybe if they didn’t have so many damn _pieces…_

Once she was dressed, Lightning contemplated on making her way to the ballroom, but knew Sazh would have a fit if she took too long. Or even worse, send someone chasing after her. Like…

_That’s right. Where_ is _that personal bodyguard…?_

Lightning chased the thought away, clearing her throat. “Yeul, would you mind escorting me to the ballroom?”

“Of course not, Your Highness.” Yeul slipped into a little curtsey - despite Lightning’s insistence that she didn’t have to do that - and led them down a long hall. It was obvious by the lack of guards and the unwashed windows that it was a rarely used path, and for that, Lightning was incredibly grateful. Yeul seemed to be good at finding the lesser used places in the palace.

The route apparently took longer than normal, however, because Lightning could hear Sazh’s voice bark into the earpiece Yeul was wearing. “Damn it, where _is_ she?”

Lightning rolled her eyes and gestured for the mouthpiece Yeul was about to respond into, speaking into it instead. “I’ll be right over.”

“Damn right you’d better, you ungrateful - ”

“Sorry,” Lightning muttered, shoving the earpiece back at Yeul, who seemed to find this whole thing very humorous. 

“It’s fine, Your Highness. Mr. Katzroy never truly means it when he’s so gruff.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“He’s been working for the royal family for a long time, as have I.” They turned the corner, approaching the oversized doors that led to the ballroom. “The former occupants of the throne didn’t entertain him nearly so much, I think.”

“So I’m entertaining now, is that it?”

“I can see you livening things up hear for quite some time to come.” Lightning could have sworn she saw a flash of gold in Yeul’s eyes, but she realized it was just a strange reflection from something decorative on the wall. “Have a pleasant lesson, Your Highness.”

“…Thanks.” 

Yeul opened the door the ballroom to allow Lightning inside. Her footsteps echoed as she walked across the meticulous floors. Sazh was standing across the room next to a table with a portable stereo sitting on it. He appeared to be talking to someone, but she didn’t see who it was until Sazh stopped talking and turned around, only to reveal…

“Hope?” She stopped in her tracks. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Fine way to greet your bodyguard.” Sazh shook his head. “Or rather, in this case, he’s gonna teach you how to not stomp on everybody’s feet. You got that?”

Lightning was still staring, honestly unable to help herself. She hadn’t seen much of Hope since their first meeting in the parlor some days ago - but then again, she hadn’t actually left the palace at all. Maybe he was only her bodyguard when she left the grounds - she hadn’t bothered to ask.

But now he was here…and her dance partner, apparently.

Hope was staring as well, though his eyes held more awe than shock. It was only after a moment of silence too long that he cleared his throat and bowed at the waist. “It’s my honor to assist you, Your Highness.”

“You’re not very good at instruction,” she muttered. Hadn’t she insisted that he call her Light?

If Sazh heard her and found her remark confusing, he made no comment. Instead, he made a wild gesture at the two of them. “Well, c’mon you two, we don’t have all day! Hope, get her into position.”

Lightning’s face flushed. “Excuse me?”

“There’s a science to dancing with someone, especially this Eden-created waltz. C’mon, c’mon.” Sazh gestured at the two of them again, looking unamused and confused as to why the princess and her bodyguard were just standing there _staring._

Finally, Hope approached her - with a lot of hesitance, she noticed - and held out his hand. “Would you do me the honor of a dance, Your Highness?”

“Oh, please.” Lightning couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “This is so medieval.”

Hope frowned, but Sazh just chuckled. “Accept the dance, girl, or we’ll be here all night.”

“Fine.” There was a real reason she didn’t want to accept the dance, and it made itself known the instant she slid her palm into his. Their fingers curled together instinctively, his hold tightening slightly when their eyes met. A shiver went down her spine. If she ever got to the point where she was able to make laws, Lightning wanted to create one that kept people from looking into Hope’s eyes.

She didn’t think anyone else would be able to control their thudding heart when he looked at them.

Hope appeared unaffected, though as he pulled her closer, she could just barely make out his slight hitch in breath. This wasn’t like their first meeting, when she’d had her back against him - now they were face to face, forced to breathe and try to act normal despite the threads clearly pulling them close.

“One-two-three-one-two-three,” Sazh chanted after starting up the music, though his voice sounded far away. “Wow, who knew our princess had some grace?”

“I’d have to agree,” Hope said, not taking his eyes away from her. Damn it. He _had_ to know what he was doing to her.

Didn’t he?

“Good, Hope, keep taking the lead.” Sazh nodded in approval. “Geez, have you two ever danced together before? I don’t think I’ve ever seen partners so - wait, damnit Lightning, it’s _right_ hand, _right_ shoulder.“

“What?” They’d been performing a part of the dance that, in the event there were more people, they’d be switching partners. Dance partners, that was. 

She wondered what Sazh had been about to say before she’d screwed up.

Lightning managed to get her hand in the correct place, and before she knew it, she was back in his hold. They spun around the room with clasped hands, with his other on her waist and hers on his shoulder. She had a nagging feeling that they were standing much closer together than was protocol, but…

“‘Scuse me,” Sazh suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts. She and Hope stopped, but he still held onto her. 

“What is it?”

“I gotta go take care of something. You two, stay in here.” He narrowed his eyes in what was probably supposed to be a glare. “I _mean_ it. This is royal family and staff only, so if you leave the room, you might get found by someone.”

A reporter, she assumed. “How long do you expect to be gone?”

“Not long, but I know you’d find trouble if left unsupervised. Hope, stay with her, would you?” Hope simply nodded keeping Lightning in his hold as Sazh turned to leave the room, muttering something under his breath.

The sound of the door closing had a strange sense of finality. It was all Lightning could hear echoing in her ears, even though the music was still going…at least until Hope finally spoke.

“Did you want to continue, Your Highness?” After a beat, he added much more quickly, “This dancing lesson, I mean.”

“You don’t need to be so formal with me. I told you…” She nodded a little, slowly finding the steps to the waltz again. “Call me Light.”

“…Light.” A hint of a smile curved the edges of his lips. “You’re a talented dancer.”

“So are you. Do they dance much in Academia?”

“Not this sort.” He ducked his head a bit, presumably to hide the blush that’d formed on his face. “My mother taught me some, when I was younger.”

“Your mother?”

There was a noticeable pause in conversation that wasn’t quite awkward, yet didn’t seem entirely natural. It was strange enough for Lightning to be glad when he spoke again, saying something completely unrelated. “You look really beautiful in that dress, Your - I mean, Light.” 

Though she’d been instructed over and over and _over_ by her etiquette coaches from the past months to simply accept compliments with gracious thanks, Lightning couldn’t help her instinctive response. “I do?”

“Yes.”

Now she was the one who attempted to hide a blush. Even though Yeul had helped her into the dress, Lightning was the one who had picked it out from her wardrobe. It was on the side of casual; sleeveless, with a modest V-neck and a long, flowing skirt that twirled around her like liquid as they danced. It didn’t just pull over her head, though - there was a complicated mess of hook closures and laces in the back, which was why she’d needed Yeul’s help. 

She had to admit that once it was on, the dress fit her perfectly, like a second skin. It was easy to assume that he was complimenting her because of that.

“It’s the same color as your eyes.” 

Lightning slowly looked up in surprise to meet his gaze. Sure, ever since she’d become known as Eden’s soon-to-be-crowned princess, complete strangers had taken it upon themselves to compliment her (and otherwise - she’d made the mistake of looking herself up online one night), but no one had ever sounded as… _sincere_ as Hope did right then.

At that second, she realized the music had long since stopped and she and Hope had simply been drifting along in each other’s hold. Their joined hands lowered and she felt his fingers reflexively tighten on her waist, then loosen, as though he wanted to hold on but dare not to.

“Are…” She had to swallow a little, since her throat suddenly felt too dry. “…Are you coming to this ball that’s happening?”

His eyes flickered over her face…and her lips, she noticed with a shiver. “I wasn’t extended an invitation.”

“What if I extend one to you?”

Hope blinked in genuine surprise, tilting his head in a confused manner, which Lightning could help but smile about. “Are you sure?”

“You are my bodyguard.” After a pause, she added, “My _personal_ bodyguard.” She did not miss the little shiver that ran through Hope when she said that. “I still don’t know if you’re able to do anything but deflect a punch, but it couldn’t hurt to have you nearby. Besides…” She squeezed his hand ever-so slightly. “You _are_ a pretty talented dancer. You shouldn’t let that go to waste.”

He was staring at her as though she was speaking gibberish, and maybe she was. Lightning had no idea what the protocol here was. Surely there’d be extra security at this stupid ball, but did royalty typically invite their bodyguards as a guest?

This definitely wasn’t because she wanted to dance with him again. Not at _all._

“Well…” he finally murmured, another little smile forming on his lips, “it wouldn’t do right for me to refuse such a request from a princess.”

“Damn right,” she replied, even though she’d been instructed a thousand times not to curse in public. It only made Hope smile a bit more, however. They weren’t even waltzing now that the music had stopped - they were simply swaying in the proper hold, as though everything around them had vanished.

At least, of course, until the doors slammed open.

Hope hastily broke away with a strangled little gasp, looking both annoyed and horrified - mostly horrified. He immediately stood up straighter with his hands behind his back, like he’d simply been, well…standing guard.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” It was Sazh. Of course. “Lesson’s cut short. A prime seamstress from Palumpolum flew in a day earlier than expected, so we’re getting you to a dress fitting. Gotta look snazzy for that ball, am I right?”

Lightning noticed how Hope’s expression grew surprised at the mention of Palumpolum, but all she said was, “…Sure.”

“Alrighty then, c’mon now.” Sazh gestured for her to follow. “You’re relieved for now, Hope.”

Hope simply bowed at the waist. “As you wish, Mr. Katzoy….Your Highness.”

Lightning could feel his eyes on her as Sazh led them away to some other stupidly large room in the palace. There was a part of her that wanted to argue and have him come along, even though anyone who was just watching would probably utterly bored at a dress fitting. At the same time, she knew she’d see him again soon enough.

She suddenly had a _lot_ more interest in this upcoming ball.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com)~


End file.
